I Never Wanted This
by SqueezeThemPotatoes
Summary: Trunks and Pan were just children when they first started developing feelings for each other then they as they grew, so did their relationship. Everything seemed so perfect until one day and now Trunks sits alone in the hospital wishing none of this ever happened. Will be rated M as it will contain adult themes, violence and course language.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my second fanfiction :D of course its Pan X Trunks XD this will be rated m for violence, sex and swearing so if you don't like those then don't read unless you wanna skip ( I'll leave warnings for when I feel like people will need them ) This story is a lovely story about Pan and Trunks as they grow to love each other but then disaster hits and leaves one of these sayians alone and devastated.

Ages at present time ( before the flashback and the story really does start )

Trunks ~ 27

Pan ~ 24

Bulla ~ 25  
Goten ~ 27

Other important info

Pan is Goku and Chichi's child ( because why not )

I'll be writing in mostly Pan and Trunks's POV

I suck at writing so please keep that in mind

Please give me feedback on what I did well and what I could improve on, it would be really helpful

Btw the whole months and schooling might be different as I live in the southern hemisphere, so December will be summer and July will be winter oh and the school thing, we don't use grades where I live, we just have year groups and the cut off line that determines what year you are in is April. So if my birthday was in February, I would be in the year group above than what my age says I should be in. ( if that made any sense ) so an example is I'm 15, so I'm in year 10, next year I'll be 16 so I'm going into year 11 which I'm pretty sure is first year of high school In the USA

Now on with the story

I Never Wanted This

Chapter 1 ~ Video Games, Maths and a Storm

Trunks POV ~ Present Time

I never wanted this, I never wanted any of this, I just want to be at home with her and our kids, I don't want to be at home alone with our kids, I can't look after these kids on my own. Why? Why this of all things, after everything why this as a result? I thought stories have happy endings? Why can't this be like all the other stories? Why must life be so hard? Why must I be sitting in this hospital with everyone but her? I can't believe she's gone.

FLASHBACK ~  
ages ~

Trunks ~ 14

Pan ~ 11

Bulla ~ 12

Goten ~ 14

Pan's POV  
I was walking home from school on a cloudy day in July, with the wind blowing making the trees dance along, when I saw him, his perfect hair, his perfect smile, him in all his perfectness, I've always had this crush on him, since we were little, I feel as if I want him to only be mine, no one else's but mine. But all love stories have their bad moments, he was a teenager and he already had a girlfriend plus the fact im only 11. Anyways I continued to walk down the faded grass path, I ran ahead a little to catch up to Mr. Perfect and my brother.  
" Hey guys " I said as I tried to catch my breath

"Hey Pan "

"Hey sis "

"What you guys got planned for today? "

"Not much really, Goten and I were thinking of playing some games and then sparing for a bit at your place. Would you like to watch?" I blushed as I remembered the last time I watched them spar,

"Yeah, I always do " I replied with a smile while trying to hide my very obvious blush.

Before I knew it, we were at my house and Goten and Trunks had already ditched me to go play their video games before they spar. As I walked into to kitchen I was greated by my mum,  
"Hey Panny, how was school? "

"It was alright like usual, I got heaps of homework but nothing new "

"You best go upstairs and make sure you do it then, no daughter of mine is going to fail school."

With that I ran upstairs and got my books out, I honestly don't know why she's even worrying about me failing, I'm in year 7 doing year 9 work, I'm two whole years ahead of the rest of my year group, I'm so thankful for my brother Gohan who has been tutoring me since I was little but right now, I'm on my own to figure out this impossible maths work.

Just as it seemed like I had finally figured the question out I noticed that it had started raining, and it was bad, the backyard was starting to flood, soon as I went back to my maths question, I could hear arguing from Gotens room, as I poked my head around the corner of my door way, a rather mad Trunks was making his way out, I quickly turned so he wouldn't see me, but I was too slow and he already spotted me.  
"Trunks, what's wrong? " I asked just to make sure it wasn't anything too bad.

"Just Goten thinking im cheating again only because I keep winning."

"Oh " I replied with, "Goten has always been childish"

"Yeah I guess you could say that" Trunks and I started laughing together over the fact that my older brother is so childish.

"So anyways Pan, what have you been doing since we got home?"

"Just homework, nothing special" I said as I walked into my room inviting Trunks in to sit with me.

"I'm stuck on a question, do you think you could help me?"

"Sure Pan" Trunks said with a smile then we went to work on solving this question. Trunks was in year 9 so he was learning this too which I personally found better than having someone who did it years ago teaching you.

About half an hour later, we had worked out the question together, when I looked up at him and smiled as I said the answer, he smiled at me, I couldn't help but blush, then before I knew it I was being hugged by him. I could hear my heart pounding 100 kilometres and hour, I'm pretty sure he herded it too.

"Well done Pan, I knew you could work it out"

"Thanks for helping me, I really appreciated it"

"No problem"

We sat there for god knows how long just smiling at each other, everything felt so good when I was with him, even tho he saw me as an 11 year old friend and I saw him as a 14 year old hottie, it just felt right. We looked at the clock that was hanging on my wall and it read 5:00pm, it was time for Trunks to go home, as we walked down the stairs I looked out the window and noticed the rain had gotten even worse. I didn't really pay that much attention to it until I saw lighting and heard thunder, by this time we were in the kitchen and Trunks had grabbed his school bag, as he was about to open the door, my mum stopped him,

"Trunks you do know that there is a storm outside and authorities have to everyone to stay inside and no one can go out, I guess you will just have to stay here with us for the night."

"Oh" Trunks replied with as he dropped his school bag back onto the chair, I was so happy that he was staying, maybe he would do more maths work with me.

"Dinner is at 6pm, so you kids go do what you like until then, wait Trunks weren't you here to play with Goten?"

"I was, but he got angry at me, so I've been helping Pan with her Maths"

"Ok, well off you two go while I make dinner then"

With that we went back up to my room.

So what did you guys think of my first chapter? Please give me honest feedback that I can learn from


	2. Chapter 2

I Never Wanted This ~ Chapter 2

**Polkadotpubicty ~ yes it will end up being a gotenxbra **

**Cp + grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 ( hope I got that right ) thank you for your kind words **** I'm so glad that people are reading my story and I'm glad to get positive feedback **

Pan's POV

We raced up the stairs laughing, when we finally reached the top that's when he asked the question, the question I've been waiting for…..

"So, you want to hang with me?"

"Ok, what you want to do?" I said with a blush.

"Sit in your room and talk"

"Ok"

With that we were walking into my room, when we reached my door, Goten had come out to see Trunks hanging with me,

"What are you still doing here?" asked Goten rather rudely

"Well there is a storm so I have to stay here overnight"

"Ok whatever you say cheater" with that Goten had walked off, I swear he only hears what he wants to and when he doesn't, he won't believe anything you say.

Trunks and I were sitting in my room, talking about school, he was sitting beside me on my bed, I couldn't help but blush the entire time. After what seemed forever but was only five minutes of silence Trunks suggested to play truth or dare.

"Trunks I'm a bit of a chicken when it comes to that game"  
"It's ok Pan, I promise whatever we say won't leave this room"

"Ok" I said with a smile.  
"So, truth or dare?"

"Uhhh, truth" I quickly hide my face, just thinking about all the embarrassing questions he could ask me made me want to run.  
"Who does Panny Pants have a crush on?"

Of all the things he could have asked, he had to pick that question,

"Do I have to say?"

"You did pick truth"

"Umm, ok, but you must promise that you won't tell anyone or laugh or do anything mean"

"I promise"

Ok here it goes….

"I…I…I like you"

Trunks just sat there, he did or said nothing, his face showed no emotion, nothing but a blank reaction came from him. I suddenly felt really sad, I got up from my bed and ran to the bathroom as tears started to roll down my face. It was only a silly crush, why did it hurt so bad that he did nothing?

As I ran down the hallway, I ran past my brother ignoring what he was saying, I started to speed up as soon as I heard him following me. At this moment I was so scared of rejection that I ran, soon as I was in the bathroom, I locked the door only to hear knocking moments later,

"Pan, let me in, tell me why you ran away, please"

I said nothing in return, I only sobbed.

Trunks POV

I don't know what I did to upset her, I honestly don't, I was only thinking about the right way to tell her I like her too but as a friend, then she ran away, now I'm sitting outside the bathroom, listening to her cry and I can't do anything. Its killing me inside as my friend cries in the bathroom and I can't help her feel better, though, she will get more upset when I tell her I only like her as a friend, still I want to cheer her up.

"Pan, let me in, tell me why you ran away, please"

"Can you go away please, I want to be left alone"

"But Pan I want to cheer you up"

"I'll cheer myself up as you don't seem to like me the way I like you"

"If it makes you feel any better, people grow out of crushes"

"Trunks you don't get it"

"Maybe I would if you came out and talk to me, you do remember you can't ignore me, not today anyways as I have to stay here tonight so you might as well come out and talk"

"Ok, fine but only if you tell me your most embarrassing secret"

"Umm, Pan, what has this got to do with this situation?"

"I want you to feel embarrassed too, I'm not going to be the only one"

"Fair enough"

With that she unlocked the door and walked out, hiding her face the entire time. We walked back to her room and sat back on her bed.

"I'm sorry Pan, I didn't mean to upset you"

She just stared at me.

"It's just you're three years younger than me so its kinda awkward, plus you're only 11 and I'm 14 so we are a bit young for those kind of feelings"

I felt so horrible for telling her this,

"Plus if we liked each other it would make being friends so awkward, if you want we could try again in a few years maybe and see if you still like me and if I like you"

"Ok then" she replied with, I felt so much better after she said that, and I think she did too.

"So boxer boy," I started to worry,

"You still need to tell me that secret of yours"

I instantly regretted to agreeing to this as I began to spill the beans about how me and Bra used to have tea parties all the time when we were younger.

So what did you guys think? Oh and if you have any suggestions on what to add into my story at some point, let me know sorry if this chapter is a bit short.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to chapter 3

I noticed after re reading my 2nd chapter for the 4th time that I used the name Bra instead if Bulla, sorry if that annoyed anyone or confused them, it might happen a few times as it's a force of habit.

So there has been a time skip from chapter 2, the ages are as followed…

Trunks – 17

Pan – 13 about to turn 14

Goten – 17

Bulla – 15

And Bulla is actually going to finally make her appearance in the story, yay I'll try make this a long chapter

On with the story…..

Chapter 3 Birthdays and dreams come true

Pans POV

I was enjoying a rather wonderful dream about me and him, until I was woken up by my mother shouting

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAN"

It was the 20th of January, school was starting back up again for they year in a few days and most importantly, it was my 14th birthday. My mum and Bulla with the help of Bulma have been planning my party for weeks and now the day has finally come, great. I'm not one for parties or surprises and this was supposed to be both, mum can't keep a secret that well by the way. Anyways my mother woke me up at 9am shouting happy birthday and she handed me a cupcake with light blue frosting on it,

"Here you go Pan, a birthday cupcake for my cupcake" with that she placed the cupcake down on my bedside table and left, while that happened, I was still under my sheets, looking like I had been dragged through a bush backwards, I really didn't want to get up and I wouldn't've for another hour if Gotten hadn't come into my room with 2 water pistols,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAN, NOW LWT ME GIVE YOU YOUR FIRST SHOWER AS A 14YR OLD"

With that he had squirted me to the point where I was drenched, but it sure as hell got me out of my bed, but sometimes I do wonder really, am I really the younger sibling? Because it would make more sense it being him. Anyways after I shot out of my bed I attacked Gotten, forcing him to the ground,

"Aww come on Pan, let me go, it was only a joke"

Goten said as I had grabbed a hold of the neck of his shirt,

"Well that joke got me drenched"

"Man I wish you were more fun"

"Goten, that doesn't even make sense and I wish you were more mature"

"KIDS BREAKFAST IS READY AND IF YOU DON'T HURRY I UP, I'LL GIVE IT ALL TO YOUR FATHER"

A rather happy Goku instantly got up and closed my door holding us in there until mum gave him all the food, until mum got the frying pan out that it.

We ran down the stairs smelling a heavenly smell, we looked on the bench and mum had made my favourite, pancakes, I covered mine in syrup and strawberries, after I grabbed my plate I made my way to the table to take my seat, next to dad, dad sits at one end of the table, mum sits at the other, I sit on the left of dad and Goten sits to his right, and Gohan sits by me, but he's away and university right now so he's not there.

After breakfast I went upstairs and did what I would do every Saturday, study, mostly because mum made me but sometimes it was what I wanted to do. Just as I got my books out my phone started to ring, when I looked to see who it was, I saw the picture I took with Bulla at my 13th birthday party last year,

"Hey Bulla, what's up?"

"Oh nothing miss birthday girl"

"Is that your way of wishing me a happy birthday?"

"Sorry, but promise me that you will come around to my place tonight so I can give you a proper happy birthday"

I knew this was her trying to get me over for the surprise party, any minute now she will have some sort of cover up story as to why she wants me over.

"Ok Bulla, I'll be there, just one thing though"

"What?"

"what time?"

"5pm would be good"

"Ok, I'll be there"

With that I she hung up, I put my phone back onto my bedside table and continued my studying.

LATER THAT DAY AT 4:30pm

After what seemed forever, I finally understood ions and how the overall charge of an atom changes when electrons are added or removed from the atom, I glanced at my watch to see how long I had been studying and it read 4:30pm, I quickly jumped to my feet, grabbed my towel and headed for the shower.

After my shower I quickly ran to my room to change as what I was wearing would defiantly not fly with Bulla, I decided to wear a red dress that came down to my knees and had sleeves that came halfway down my upper arm, I threw my hair into a bun and put on some black flats.

By the time I was actually ready to go, it was 4:50pm, I knew that if I didn't get there soon, Bulla would have a fit at me.

I grabbed my purse with my cell phone inside and ran out to the balcony outside my room and took off, straight for Capsule Corp.

I knew flying would be faster than having mum drive me there, I loved the feeling I got when I flew, I felt so free, I felt as if nothing could bring me down and that I was happiest when I was flying.

I finally reached Capsule Corp. just in time too, as it was 4:59pm and I told her I would be here by 5pm, I landed just outside the main doors and knocked only to have Vegtea growl when he opened the door,

"What do you want?"

"Bulla told me to come over, so here I am"

"Ok then, go do whatever"

Vegeta opened the door and I started to make my way up the stairs to Bulla's room,

"And Kakarot's Brat!"

"Yeah?" I said as I turned my head to face him

"Happy birth thing"

"Birthday, and thank you"

I continued my way up the stairs, when I bumped into him, I didn't know what to do, since that time when he came over during the storm I haven't really talked to him, in fact I've tried to ovoid him but yet vegeta keeps sending us to train and do jobs for him together and he is always trying to get in my way. I quickly try to move my way around him, but as I do I trip up on a step and before I knew it I was falling into his arms, I knew I had a very obvious blush, only because I can't get over him. Anyways I fell into his arms, my heart racing so fast you could probably hear it, he didn't make the situation any better, he just smiled as if he wanted this, after looking at him closely I noticed a slight blush on his face too.

He soon put me back onto the floor and just continued to smile at me, why he be so perfect? If it wasn't for the railing I'm holding on to, I would have fallen back down again due to my legs turning to jelly.

"Sorry" I said trying to push my way up the stairs,

"It's ok Pan, happy birthday by the way"

I didn't know what to do, right at that very moment all I wanted was him, to spend my birthday with him, pizza and movies.

"Thanks" I replied with quickly before turning my face away from his and continued up the stairs.

AFTER PAN LEFT ~ Trunks POV

After the whole stairs situation I don't know where we are, like are we friends, does she like me the way I like her? Why did I have to hurt her when we were younger? Now she probably likes some boy from her class last year. I made my way down to the kitchen like I originally planned to, when I got there dad had this look on his face that I couldn't explain, then he said it…

"You like her, don't you"

I didn't know what to say, like how would he get that from the whole stair thing, she tripped, nothing more, nothing less but how did he figure it out?

"Yeah, but why are you asking and how did you know?"

"You had the look on your face, that's how I knew"

"The look?"

"And I think it's time you finally got into a real relationship"

"Why do you suddenly care so much?"

"I've always cared, haven't you figured it out yet?"

"No I haven't, I don't think I want to"

With that I left, forgetting all about the food I was daydreaming of before I came down stairs and rushed back to my room angry as my father had been trying to sort my life out when I can do that on my own.

MEANWHILE IN BULLA'S ROOM ~ Pan's POV

As I walked up to Bulla's door, I started to think, mostly about him, like what did he think of me? Am I still just a friend? Does he see me as his little sister still? Or does he have feelings for me finally? Anyways as I reached out to grab to door handle, I rather excited Bulla came bursting through the door and pulled me in for a hug,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAN, I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE FINALLY 14"

"Thanks" I said as I tried to wriggle free from her clasp,

"Pan, I have a surprise for you and before you stab me with a spoon for having a surprise, you will love it, here.."

I looked at her as if she was insane for getting me a surprise, then she handed me a box, it was a very nicely wrapped box and as I opened it, I fell in love instantly. The most beautiful dress I had ever seen was inside,

"Now here's the 2nd part to your surprise, you are going to wear that dress to the party I organised for you"

HALF AN HOUR LATER ~ Pan's POV

As I turned to look in the mirror, I couldn't believe my eyes, I actually looked good in this dress, it was navy blue, had a sweet heart top to it so it made my lady lumps look rather nice, it came down to above my knee and had lace covering to whole thing. Bulla had done my hair all nice, it was half up, half down with curls, she also did my makeup, I don't know why she was doing all this as it was only my 14th birthday party but she insisted.

Before I knew it, people were arriving for my party, the music was playing loudly, and there was fizzy and food. I tried to stay away from as many people as possible, like my family who would only embarrass me in front of my former and possibly future class mates. But soon, Goten, Trunks and Bulla had found me and took me away from everyone to one of the spare bedrooms, I honestly preferred it a lot more.

We sat in a circle in the middle of the room, with an empty fizzy bottle, playing truth or dare spin the bottle, we hadn't played it in so long, Bulla had completely forgot how to play so I had to explain it to her again for the 100th time in my life,

"So wait, how do you play again?"

"So basically one person spins the bottle and whoever it lands on you ask them truth or dare, then after completing truth or dare, they spin the bottle."

"Ok, thanks"

15 MINUTES LATER ~ Pan's POV

"Do I have to?" I said with a blush

"YES" three people shouted in response

"But I don't want to say who I like"

"Why" Goten asked

"Because they are at the party and it would be awkward"

Trunks POV

I suddenly felt so hurt to hear that she does like someone in her old class, I just want her for me, I want to give her all the love a 17yr old can. She kept not wanting to say who it was,

"Pan, I don't see what the big deal is, it's just someone who used to be in your class"

With that, I left and went to my room, I felt so very hurt.

Pan's POV

"Pan, I don't see what the big deal is, it's just someone who used to be in your class"

Those words just came out his mouth, I couldn't believe he would think that it isn't a big deal, it is, only because the guy was in the room with us, argh Trunks, why do you have to be so difficult?

Then for some reason, Trunks stood up and left, closing the door behind him,

"What the hell?" escaped my mouth.

Goten looked at Bulla then they both looked at me,

"You should go" the both said in unison.

I stood up and made my way to the door, when I started getting close to it, I could hear the music pounding.

When I got to Trunks room, I didn't bother to knock the door, I walked straight in to see him sitting on the floor, looking rather upset,

"Trunks, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Pan, now go, go talk to Bra about how cute that class mate is"

I felt so hurt after he made that comment,

"Trunks, I don't like a class mate"

He looked at me with a confused expression,

"I…I…I" my heart was pounding "I like a family friend"

My heart was racing, I honestly don't know how this situation is going to end up.

Trunks POV

"I like a family friend"

Who is she talking about? I noticed Pan had gotten really shy after making that statement, she even had a blush on her face, I swear to god, if she doesn't say she likes me, ill kill whoever it is.

"Trunks, if it will make you feel better, I'll tell you who I like if you tell me who you like at the same time"

"uhh.. ok?" I said rather confused as to why she had a sudden interest as to who I like

"On 3"

"1" I started to blush

"2" my heart started racing more than it was before

"3" now I'm pretty sure she could hear it, I gulped as I was about to tell her I liked her,

"You" we both said in unison

I froze, after all these years, she still hadn't gotten over me, it was all an act? But I can't believe she likes me, this is the best day ever.

Before I knew it, I had stood up and walked over to Pan, I cupped her cheek as I leaned down to meet her, her face was so red, then BAM we kissed, it was amazing, it felt like all my struggles were going away, words will never explain how much I really enjoyed that kiss.

XxXX

So what you did you think?

Was it too long? Or was it not long enough?

Please leave a review and follow and fav :D

Until the next chapter :3


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for this chapter being soooo late, I've been busy, im planning on starting another fan fiction after I get up my 10th chapter with this story and I was thinking it could be another DBZ pair :3 but yeah im back in school now, im super happy with my classes :3 I got all the subjects I wanted and I have pretty ok teachers and my class mates aren't too bad either :D so yeah, I went back to school on Friday ( pointless, I know ) and im writing this on Sunday night, im hoping I post this chapter by the 6th or 7th so I can work on a special valentine's day chapter :3 and a one shot :D im leaving it so late due to music lesson sign ups on Wednesday and I need to make sure im all ready for that :D argh long intro, im sorry also leave a comment of your fav thing that's happened in my story so far and if you play any instruments :D also leave a comment with what you would like to see, eg. A love triangle or a devastating break up and a lovey dovey make up :3 I want this story to be yours as well as mine so yeah, ill shut up now and on with the chapter :3

Chapter 4 ~ Almost Perfect

Pans POV

We stood there for what seemed forever with our lips locked, I loved to sweet taste of his mouth, I just wanted to be standing here with his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck. I never wanted to leave this position, I felt so safe but then everything stopped, Trunks pulled away, I started to panic, did I do something wrong? I suddenly pushed Trunks out the way thinking about everything that I could probably done, I felt so stupid as how could I stuff up my first kiss. I started to back away and turned to face the door and there they were, spying on us, I started to cry so I ran towards the window, with my tears rolling down my face and I jumped and flew away from everything.

Bras POV

Goten and I had started to wonder when trunks and pan were going to come back, it had been 15 minutes since they left so we decided to go see them and to make sure they weren't fighting or anything. As we were making our way down the hall, all we could hear was the music and the cheers of our fellow friends. As we reached Trunks's door we decided to listen in to see if it was a good time or not, as we leaned towards the door we could hear nothing, no talking, no fighting, nothing so we decided to open the door. All I could see was Trunks standing there, with one arm wrapped around pan and the other cupping her cheek, and their lips locked together like a perfect match. I always knew they liked each other and I always knew they would end up together but before I knew it, pan was running away crying,

"BRA YOU IDIOT, GO AWAY, YOU TOO GOTEN"

With that my purple haired brother chased after Pan.

Pan's POV

After what seemed forever, I landed in the field by my house and just sat there, I didn't move, not even for a second. I started to think about everything I could have done to cause Trunks to pull away so suddenly, that was my first kiss, so what could I have done to prevent it from being as perfect as I could have been?

I was sat outside in the field for about 15 minutes before I sensed a familiar ki coming towards me,

"I can handle any more disappointment" I said to myself before thinking about all the worst case situations as to why Trunks was making is way to me.

"Pan" he said in a whisper voice as he sat down beside me,

"Why did you run off? Did I do something wrong?"

I felt like crying, HE pulled away so yeah he kind of did something wrong.

"Yeah" was all I could get out before bursting into tears,

"You pulled away and I felt horrible so I came out here for some fresh air and some time to think" I managed to get out as I held back the tears that were desperate to get out,

"Pan…. Goten and Bra walked into the room and I wanted them to go away so we could continue our special moment together" replied Trunks.

I felt so bad now, I got so angry at him when actually I should be pissed at Bra and Goten for ruining my first kiss for me. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I just started to let my emotions explode. Trunks pulled me down so I was lying on him in the grass, watching the clouds roll by as the wind dances with the tress, nothing was more perfect than this moment, I didn't want it to end.

But not everyone can have a fairy tale, just as I started getting comfortable where I was, this girl walked up to trunks and I started to panic, like who is she? All I know is the fact she looks about 17, tall with tan legs, she wears heavy makeup, and she has long brown hair.

"HEY TRUNKS" she said loudly as she continued to walk up to us

"Um.. Hi?" Trunks said in response

"Oh you don't remember me? Im friends with Bulla and im the girl who sits next to you in Physics"

"Oh"

"so what exactly is your name?" I said butting into their chat

"Vanessa, but you can call me V"

I knew I didn't like her, right from the moment she arrived

"Um so why exactly are you hear?" Trunks asked

"you do remember that date you promised me?"

My heart sank, I suddenly felt like I can't go on with life, the one guy that I like that likes me back, promised a date to someone else.

FLASHBACK

Trunks POV

I was in the mall on a sunny Sunday afternoon, just a few days before Pan's birthday, I was trying to find the most perfect gift for Pan, when I came across the pet store. The world most adorable puppy was sitting in the store, I knew that pan would love to have that puppy. The puppy was very small, fluffy and very cute. As I went to walk into the shop, this girl walked up to me she started talking about how perfect the two of us would be together, I just kept nodding and agreeing to see if she would go away, then before I knew it, I had organized a date.

Well I'm going to leave it at this :3 come back soon for a valentine's day chapter :3 and new chapter after that review and follow :3


	5. SPECIAL VALENTINES DAY CHAPTER :D :D :D

Valentine's Day Special

Hey guys :D valentine's day special :D ok so we will go back to the regular story after this but I thought it would be fun to have a special chapter :D this is going to be part of a future chapter :D. oh btw it will be short, like really short … sorry

Goten POV

My heart was racing, I couldn't keep my hands still as I buttoned up my shirt, today is going to be a big day…..

Bulla's POV

The day started out normally, everyone was coming over to my house later on for a Christmas get together, Pan and Trunks will be there but they will most probably leave to go back to his place, if you know what I mean, oh also my boyfriend Goten will be ther too! As well as the rest of the z gang.

….

Gotens POV

We were all just sitting around, opening gifts from each other, time was flying so fast that it was dinner time, we all were sat around the big dining room table, eating chicken because it was what the others wanted, we were all just having a great time, I could feel the box in my pants pocket and that's when I got really nervous again. Vegeta, Trunks and my dad were all looking at me the entire meal as they knew what I was going to do,

"Good luck" I heard Trunks whisper to me as we were all called to take our annual group picture, this year I was in the back row which was good, Bulma was talking the picture, she gave me a nod and I held up a sign saying, " Will You Marry Me Bulla?" Bulma ran back to stand beside me as the camera took the picture. After it had clicked, Bulla being Bulla wanted to see the pic first, everything was going to plan.

Bulla's POV

I ran over to where the camera was placed in the room to look at the picture, Goten following behind me, all night he's been acting strange, as I stood up to look into the camera to see if I was looking good and to see if anyone decided to pull a stupid face, I screamed, causing everyone to look at me, I turn to face everyone, a look of shock on everyones faces except Mummy, Daddy, Trunks and Goku. I looking everywhere for Goten and when I turn to my right, I see him there, on one knee, I knew that sign wasn't a joke and I was getting proposed to, I couldn't help but cry tears of joy as I said yes as loud as I could before jumping and attacking Goten in a hug.

XXXXXX

Im going to leave this chapter here reminder this is happening in a future chapter and it will have more added to it to make it longer

Follow, Fav, Review 3


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is up for adoption, pm me if you wish to adopt it xx **

**I was no longer inspired to continue it and would like it of someone could finish it for me x **


End file.
